Conventional armature construction has a core with slots therein in which slots there are located coils with the wires extending from each of the coils to a section of the commutator. The commutator is generally a molded piece formed with conductive segments having a riser portion to which the coil wires are attached and also a portion with which the brushes of the motor engage. Examples of such types of commutators are illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,634,495 and 3,251,120. Frequently, the commutator brush-engaging section needs to be turned down to repair certain portions and in doing so the sections might become chipped which require the replacing of the entire commutator including the brush-engaging portion and the risers which were attached to the wires from each of the coils. This was an expensive and tedious operation.